


not 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 boyfriends

by eliottsevak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious, Siblings, allison and liam are pseudo siblings, liam dunbar is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: Liam wasn't gay, enter Theo Raeken





	not 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Me coming back to the Teen Wolf Fandom a whole ass year later? More likely than you think.

"I still don't understand the point of living on Campus when my house is like a mile from the school" Liam complained to his best friend. He was dragging two rolling suitcases on the pavement next to him, having another large duffel hanging off his shoulder.

"Because living in a dorm room is what the College Experience is all about!" Mason clapped Liam on the shoulder, Mason had another suitcase rolling on the ground and Liam's backpack on his shoulders. This was only their second round of bringing Liam's stuff to his new dorm room at College.

"But still, I don't even know this guy. What if he's a serial killer?" Liam asked as he opened the door to the campus, a section of the boy's dorms lined the halls of this one, Liam's dorm room was on the second floor, and room 4.

"Then you die" Mason grinned at him and Liam rolled his eyes, they lugged his suitcases up the stairs. "Is that part of the 'College Experience'?" Liam asked sarcastically, finally back on solid ground they rolled carefully down to his room. "Maybe" The door to Liam's room was already open, and when they walked into the room Liam saw who he presumed would be his roommate for his first year of college.

He was taller than Liam- almost definitely with broad shoulders and brown hair which escaped from a grey beanie on his head. He turned around when he heard them come in and holy Jesus he was- attractive to say the least. Someone Mason would flirt with if he wasn't dating Corey. 

"You must be Liam Dunbar," He said, Liam noticed that his roommate wasn't smiling, just looking at him, expression unreadable. "Uh Yeah, you are?" Liam asked, turning around so he didn't have to stare at him, and he dropped his duffel on his bed next to his other bags. "Theo Raeken. It's on the door" Theo pointed to the open brown door and Mason snorted. Liam slapped him.

"Sorry. Forgot. I've been unloading stuff for like an hour" Liam lied quickly, hoping Mason went along with it. Mason didn't say anything, so Liam counted that as a win for now. "Okay, well I'm gonna go get my stuff, nice to meet you" Theo then left the room, and Liam sighed in relief. 

"Dude, that guy is fucking hot," Mason said the second they heard him walk down the stairs. "Jesus Christ Mason you have a boyfriend" Liam cursed, he moved his suitcases near the College-mandated dresser and sighed. "We still have more stuff to get?" Liam asked, "I can call Corey and Nolan to help with the desk" Mason suggests, and Liam looked at him like he was crazy.

"We would have better luck with you and Allison," Liam told him, they started walking down the stairs again, going to grab more bags. "Allison could probably lift it on her own. That girl is freakishly strong" Mason said back, laughing.

Liam had known Allison since his last year in middle school when his one year older friend Scott had gotten her as a girlfriend, and they are still dating. That's how Liam also met Derek and Lydia. Stiles had dated Lydia in freshman year before Lydia told him she was a lesbian. Then in sophomore year, Stiles dated Senior basketball star, Derek Hale. They were still together, both at a school in Columbia. 

Allison was kind of like an older sister to Liam in more ways than one, Allison had helped him through a lot in high school, especially his weird rivalry with Brett Talbot from their rival school. While Scott and Stiles laughed it off Allison had helped him get better at lacrosse. 

They had eventually gotten the desk up to the stairs into his room by themselves and Mason said goodbye, heading upstairs to his own dorm with a dude named Isaac. Liam laid down on his bare bed as Theo came back in, lugging boxes with him, looking elated. He dropped the boxes down by the floor and mimicked Liam's position on his bed. 

"So, Dunbar, you okay with having a gay dude for a roommate?" Theo asked out of the blue, Liam spluttered for a moment before sitting up and looking at Theo, he didn't look scared or angry, or even curious, he was smirking at him, as if he dared him to say no.

"I don't care if your gay dude" Liam said, he wasn't gonna tack on the fact that Mason was gay, just because you have gay friends doesn't mean your not homophobic. "Good. I think we'll be good friends."

And good friends they were. After the initial awkwardness and helping each other set up their rooms, making rules (no sex in the dorm unless you give a 5-hour prior warning, no music out loud after 11 pm and always clean up after you use the bathroom) they did practically everything together. They had four classes together where they sat side by side and they were both on the lacrosse team.

Liam met Theo's friends almost 2 weeks into them being inseparable, Malia, Kira, and Isaac- Mason's roommate's Isaac. All of them were a year older than Liam and Theo, Isaac and Malia knew Scott and Lydia too, apparently back in their Junior year Malia and Lydia had a brief fling before Malia met Kira. Kira and Malia were dating and Isaac was single, but for almost a week after they met Liam thought Theo and Isaac were dating.

They were weirdly close and for whatever reason Liam hated it whenever they did anything together. And he had no idea why he had never cared when Stiles and Derek cuddled up on the couch (more like Stiles clinging to Derek while Derek pretended he didn't enjoy it) Or when Lydia and Cora started dating or even Corey and Mason with their constant PDA.

So why did he seem to care now?

Theo was laying on his bed (all black sheets and black pillowcases, Liam called him emo and Theo threw a pillow at him) and scrolling through his phone lazily. Liam was studying on his bed, his chemistry class was being a bitch to him this month and he had no idea what he was doing.

"Theo I need help" Liam whined, Theo glanced up at him with a dazzling but condescending smile. "Oh, you need my help? What happened to 'fuck your Theo I remember my time tables'" Theo joked, but he got up anyway and advanced towards Liam's bed. "That was one fucking time" Liam muttered angrily and Theo snickered to himself. 

Theo pushed him closer to the wall and joined him on the bed, Liam had papers spread out all across the bed, his notes and assignments. Theo looked them over and started talking. Liam glanced at him, it was supposed to be a glance, but he couldn't look away from Theo, his hard jawline with the soft stubble and his sharp cheekbones. His kinda crooked nose (he was beaten up a lot in middle school for him being out) and his long eyelashes and his too blue eyes. Liam couldn't look away and he didn't know why. 

He liked the way Theo moved his brown hair from his eyes and sighed, pink lips forming words once again, how whenever he got agitated he licked his lips and how whenever Liam said something mildly suggestive he would blush and downcast his eyes.

"Liam, are you fucking listening?" Theo asked Liam stopped staring, shaking his head and looking up at Theo. He used to hate looking up at everyone around him, but he didn't really mind it this time. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm listening" Liam lied, his eyes- god so fucking blue- and his eyelashes. Theo only smirked and went back to teaching, Liam tried to pay attention but he couldn't stop staring at his hands. 

Liam went to bed that night confused and angry.

They were the only two in the locker room. The practice had ended almost 3 hours ago, but Liam and Theo had stayed out late practicing together, working like a well-oiled machine together on the field. Even against each other, they could barely score a point, they knew each other too well. 

Theo had let Liam take the first shower and Liam had already gotten his sweatpants on, it was almost 10 pm and Liam was exhausted, his muscles aching everywhere. He needed a fucking massage. Theo left the showers and walked past him- completely fucking naked. And holy shit Mason was right when he said Theo had a nice ass. Liam turned quickly, not allowing himself to look any longer and tossed on a long sleeve shirt, but his dick was getting hard in his pants. 

Thank god he was wearing pants.

Allison met Theo the night after that incident, and it was key that Allison liked him, Liam could deal with Scott and Stiles hating him, but he relied on Allison's opinion of him. He needed her to like him.

Allison did seem to like him, a lot actually. They talked about Scott and Lacrosse, how Theo always wanted to learn how to use a bow and arrow. How Theo wanted to be a doctor and Scott wanted to be a vet, how Allison was freakishly strong and how she was still majoring in becoming a creative writer. 

"So did you like him?" Liam asked later that day, it was only 7, but Allison had to drive for almost two hours to get back to her campus. Allison nodded at him. "He seems like a pretty cool guy, you guys have a cute relationship coming up here" Allison smiled softly. "We're not dating Alli" Allison only nodded and pulled the shorter boy into a hug. 

"I'll see you soon Li," She said quietly. Liam nodded into her chest and finally let her go. "Bye Allison!" He called as she left, she turned around and smiled, waving at him. 

Liam went to bed that night after Theo had already fallen asleep, and he couldn't get the image of Theo naked out of his mind, he jerked off quietly and quickly under the covers and felt weird until he fell asleep and the entire next day.

"Well, I think you're fucking stupid," Theo told him, Liam shoved his shoulder playfully and Theo snickered. "No dude Van Gogh totally looks like Benedict Cumberbatch" Theo sighed aggressively. "Next you'll say he didn't commit suicide" Theo pulled his coffee mug to his lips and took a long sip, his over-sized green sweater falling to his wrist.

"He didn't! He was murdered!" Liam told him excitedly, he toed off his boots and tossed his bag of new clothes on his bed. "Oh my god, Liam- he was depressed. He killed himself" Theo told him. "Ugh, you need to watch this video with me" Liam hung his puffy jacket on the coat hanger and shook out his hair for any snow.

"Oh Christ, Liam outside, you animal," Theo told him, and Liam grinned, running full force at his friend, shaking his wet, snow-covered hair into his stomach, wetting his sweater. "Oh, you shit head!" Theo pushed him off, laughing, obviously not too angry with Liam for what he had done.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Theo asked him, Liam nodded and grabbed the paper bag full of books, handing them off to his friend, he looked through them and nodded. "Fine," he said, nodding to Theo's laptop on his bed. "Show me proof Van Gogh was murdered."

Safe to say, Theo still didn't believe him after the video, but they did binge watch every season of BuzzFeed unsolved together for the next 2 weeks. 

"Is everyone dating someone except for me?" Liam complained, laying his head in Allison's lap. It had been almost 3 weeks since Liam had introduced Theo to the wonders of Buzzfeed Unsolved and Liam's friends were having their monthly coming back to Beacon Hills trip. 

Lydia was curled up in an armchair with Cora in her lap, Stiles was curled up to Derek with Derek not-so-subtly running his fingers through his brown locks. Scott had an arm draped over Allison, but Liam was all alone. Mason, Corey, Nolan, Brett, Lori, and Alec had all stayed at the school, they were never that close with the older group of friends Liam had, and that would be fine. If they weren't all paired up. Mason and Corey were still full of PDA and Nolan clung to Brett like a koala, Brett didn't seem to mind, even Lori and Alec had finally gotten together after two years of endless flirting.

"Theo isn't with anyone is he?" Allison asked, running her hands through his hair. "Yeah, he isn't. But he could get anyone, plus Isaac has a huge crush on him" Liam sighed. Scott coughed and Allison looked down. "Wait what's going on?" Liam asked. "Uh, Liam, Scott and I are dating Isaac," Allison told him.

"Wait, wait wait. Scott's bi?" Was Liam's first question. "Yeah, I am. It's a long story. But uh Isaac isn't gonna be dating Theo anytime soon" Scott told him. Liam sighed. "So again. I am alone in this world, Kira and Malia are together too." Liam complained.

"Dude Theo's free too, just date him" Stiles suggests, Derek slapped his shoulder. "Not gay," Liam said, flipping off the couch and on to the floor. "No matter how much you want to sleep with me," Liam told him. Stiles flipped him off as Derek and Cora laughed. But Liam wasn't feeling happy, he felt guilty.

Liam had decided officially than Captain America wasn't hotter than Theo Raeken. Maybe that was subjective considering the fact he had seen all of Theo, and not all of Captain America. But maybe Theo was just hotter.

Liam had also decided that Theo had purposefully sat closer to him when he came back from the bathroom, and Liam didn't mind. Not when their shoulders were pressed together and their hands were so close Liam could just grab it, so he did.

He grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers together safely, he gripped his hand like a lifeline and he still had no idea why. Theo didn't say anything, just smirked at the screen, watching Captain America have Black Widow kick a dude off of a roof.

Liam looked at him, his jaw again and the eyelashes. Theo looked at him too, blue eyes meeting blue eyes, and Liam gazed up at him, he didn't think as he launched himself at Theo like a rocket and kissed him. Theo let go of his hand and brought his hands to his back, while Liam's rested on his shoulders, gripping at the tight blue t-shirt he was wearing.

In the back of his mind, he could see he had landed on the remote in his haste to go to Theo, and that the movie was now getting louder and then quieter. But Liam was too busy with Theo, kissing him with tongue now and gripping his shoulders tightly in his hands, maybe leaving marks, Theo's hands gripped his waist all the same as he picked him up, Liam moaned, goddamn that was way too loud. Theo only smirked before he took them both to Liam's bed now, and they fell down on top of it, ripping each other's clothes off of each other.

Liam felt Theo everywhere that night, mouths and hands on each other-everywhere. They didn't have sex that night, but they shared Liam's too small twin bed all night until early morning classes. They had slept in and they were rushing out the door but Liam wouldn't forget how when they separated for their first class Theo quickly kissed his lips and ran off, yelling goodbye.

Now that was a constant after that night. Holding hands in their dorm room, curling up even closer together to watch movies and videos. Studying together with their shoulders pressed together, hoping it doesn't lead to making out on the desk. 

Liam and Theo training together all night and then collapsing in one of their beds together. Theo meeting Liam's family and friends when they all came back next month for their monthly reunion. Theo eating dinner with his family and laughing at his mom's stupid jokes and baby pictures. Stiles poking fun at Theo and Theo joking right back, Derek and Theo exchanging numbers and apparently talking mad shit about everyone else in Liam's two friend groups.

It was almost weird if Theo didn't call Liam babe once a day, it was even weirder if he didn't fun of him by calling him 'baby bear' or 'little wolf' every day to annoy him, even if Liam's stomach fluttered for some weird reason whenever he said it.

Liam was lying with his head in Theo's lap, ever the lover of Theo's hands in his hair, and having someone run their fingers through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp. Isaac, walked in, a ratty old band t-shirt tucked into blue jeans. 

"Oh, how are you two lovebirds doing?" Isaac joked and Liam's heart seemed to stutter, "just fine, are you and your threesome?" Theo obviously meant it as a joking jab, but Isaac launched into all the reasons why he loved them and Liam wanted to gag but eventually tuned him out.

Until he said something which had Liam freezing in confusion, "I mean it's nothing like you and your boyfriend" Isaac gestured to Liam, and Liam froze on Theo's bed, with his head in Theo's lap, with Theo's sweater on and with Theo's hand in his hair. 

They weren't dating. They were just friends, who shared clothes and joked around with each other with stupid pet names. Friends who occasionally sucked each other's dicks and gave each other handjobs in the shower stalls. Friends can give other friends hickey's, right?

Liam slept that night, curled around Theo (he couldn't stay away, even if he was confused about what they were) and stayed awake until 3 am, wondering if everyone thought they were dating.

"So how's it going with you and your boyfriend?" Allison asked she dug into her vanilla swirl frozen yogurt, fishing out some pieces of cookie dough and graham crackers she had added. And Liam almost choked on his chocolate ice cream- which was loaded with every possible thing Liam could see, besides the fruit. 

"He's not my boyfriend" Liam snapped, annoyed. Everyone had been referring to them as a couple recently, Corey and Mason kept joking that they were still in their honeymoon phase, even as Corey was sitting on Mason's lap, obvious hickey's on both their necks. Nolan and Brett were the same way. 

"Oh," Allison said, her brows furrowing. "I just heard from Mason-" Allison started, but cut herself off. "Are you sure?" She asked, leaning forward, "That you aren't dating Theo? You guys held hands and cuddled up together the entire day last week." Allison told him. "We're just friends," Liam told her, hoping to end the conversation. "You two made out in the kitchen!" Allison whisper-yelled.

"Sometimes we kiss and stuff. But we're not- I'm straight Alli" Liam told her. Allison frowned and grabbed his hand, her silver rings were warmer than he expected against his hand. "You know we wouldn't care, right? If you were bi, gay or pan or whatever else? Your still Liam. Plus everyone in our friend group is something or another" Allison told him.

Liam chose to ignore the rest of what she said in favor of pointing out the obvious. "The only straight ones are me and you," Liam told her. "Li- dude- my literal child. Fuck no. I slept with Lydia. I've been bisexual since I was 17. The only one that thinks their straight is you. And if you are that's okay, but maybe talk to Theo about this." She suggested, Liam didn't know what to say. 

He wasn't angry that Allison just presumed he was gay or bi, but he wasn't. Was he? Maybe he should talk to Theo.

He ended up talking to Theo later that night. Both of them sitting on the wall against Liam's bed, looking at the screen on Theo's lap. "Are we dating?" Liam asked out of the blue, "like are we boyfriends?" Liam asked. 

Theo paused the movie and turned to Liam, "I thought we were, have you thought we were?" Theo asked, Liam, looked at him then finally, and this was the most vulnerable Liam has ever seen Theo look, and he almost felt bad for asking. But he wanted to know.

"I thought I was straight" Liam whispered. Theo snorted. "Trust me, Liam, you were not straight with everything we did together" Theo didn't even seem to mind that for the last almost 3 months of them hanging out Theo thought they were dating while Liam thought they were just really close.

"I wanna be your boyfriend," Liam said to him, but it sounded more like a question to himself. "Yeah?" Theo asked hopefully. "Yeah." Liam agreed, he swung his legs over Theo's placing himself in Theo's lap and attaching their lips together.

"Boyfriends," Theo said after they pulled back and Liam nodded, their foreheads pressed together. "Boyfriends. I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> A Thaim fic? in my ao3 works? it's more likely than you think.  
> inspired by this: https://fondlybuck.tumblr.com/#


End file.
